Haven
by Amatista
Summary: For the past several years, Dr. Lara Nolan has been secretly running a sanctuary in eastern Germany, one that caters specifically to mutant patients in need of emergency medical care and shelter. Following the battle with Apocalypse in Cairo, a mysterious man shows up at her clinic, reluctant to accept her help, but gradually coming to understand her more than he anticipated...
1. Part I

**_~ Görlitz Rural District, Eastern Germany, 1983~_**

Some days were harder than others, but the past week had been particularly difficult with the recent influx of patients arriving on a daily basis: mothers with sick children, loners, wounded men, even those exhausted after a long journey and simply needing a place to rest. Despite being critically short-handed as of late, she never turned a single one of them away.

Not while they had nowhere else to go.

Rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead, Dr. Lara Nolan sighed as she looked over the depleted supplies in her stockroom. Usually, they had enough to last them at least two weeks, thanks to generous donations by those who sympathized with their cause, but they were in need of a new shipment. Soon. She only hoped that Claude would return with their latest shipment tomorrow instead of Friday…

"_Doktor_?"

She turned to see Elias, one of her nurses who had vibrant orange eyes, peeking through the doorway.

"New family has arrived," he said, his German accent very pronounced.

Her mind instantly shifted gears. "Children?"

"_Ja. Zwei." _

Stepping out of the stockroom, Lara followed as Elias led her back to main entryway, listening while he filled her in on their conditions. Mother well, but her two children—both girls—sick with fevers. Along the way, they passed several other patients who were either resting or receiving care from other nurses, and while some appeared human on the surface, others had physical traits that clearly displayed their mutant status. All of her patients here were mutants; she'd set up this sanctuary for the express purpose of helping those who needed assistance away from the human world, especially for those who were on the run due to human persecution.

Crossing into the receiving room that acted as an entryway, Lara immediately saw the new family, but also threw a quick glance at the man who was still sitting in the far corner. He'd come in hours ago with a wounded leg, but was continuing to refuse help, and as she walked by, he pulled his hood further down over his face. Releasing a patient breath, Lara went over to the family, hardly fazed by the patterns of green scales outlining the faces of the twin girls.

The mother, however, seemed apprehensive. This was not unusual; being human herself, not everyone was willing to trust her immediately. Matters like this had to be handled delicately. _"__Sprichst du Englisch?__"_ She asked. When the mother shook her head no, she asked, _"Deutsche?"_ Receiving a nod, she asked for Elias to translate while she introduced herself. "My name is Dr. Nolan, and I want you to know that you're safe here. Can you tell me your names...?"

After several minutes of questioning, Lara took time to check the vitals of the two little girls—whose names she'd learned were Lila and Ingrid. Thankfully, they seemed to be displaying classic symptoms of upper respiratory infections, which were quite common for children their age, which meant their treatment would be relatively simple. As a precaution, though, she had Elias use his x-ray vision to scan their respiratory systems, making sure there weren't any abnormalities they might have missed. Determining that nothing appeared out of the ordinary, she gave a few verbal instructions to Elias, who nodded and proceeded to go over treatment instructions with the mother.

Lara stood back, listening for a moment before turning back to the man in the corner. He was still keeping his head low, but that didn't stop her from crossing the room to him once more. _"Herr?"_ She said. No response. _"Herr? __Verstehst du mich?__"_

"You know, your accent is quite muddled."

At that, she lifted a brow. It was the first time he'd spoken directly to her, and up until now, he'd only been speaking in German. His English was very distinct. Very clear. "And this offends you?" She asked calmly, reaching for a chair on the adjacent wall.

"Merely an observation," he said, still not looking at her.

"Hmm," she murmured, pulling the chair in front of him. "German's a bit more difficult for me pick up than the romance languages," she admitted, " but it's hard to immerse yourself when you have to keep track of five or six others on a daily basis." Taking a seat, she folded her hands in her lap. "My name is Dr.—"

"I've heard you introduce yourself," he interrupted, "multiple times throughout the day." It was then that he lifted his head, though his face remained shrouded by that hood. "Dr. Nolan."

For a moment, she simply stared at him, only able to discern the outline of his face in the faint light of the room. Then she gestured with a nod of her head. "You gonna let me look at that leg now?"

"It is of no consequence."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg if you wish," he replied tersely, "but all I require is a place to rest for a few hours, and then I shall be on my way. Surely, your attentions would be better directed elsewhere, Doctor."

She took a breath, releasing it slowly through her nose. "I have no doubt that your animosity towards humans is justified. But you walked into my clinic with a bleeding wound, and a pronounced limp, so the very least you can do is let me make sure it's not infected so that you actually _can_ walk out of here later on. So are you going to let me examine your leg, or not?"

Though his face was mostly obscured, she could tell he was staring at her, continuing to challenge her silently, but she wasn't backing down either. Not while he was foolishly putting his health at risk.

Soon enough, though, she detected the sagging of his shoulders as he sighed. "Very well."

Good, she thought, bending down to get a better look at his left leg. His jeans were tattered down toward the cuff, and underneath, she could see smears of dark red covering his skin. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ben."

"Ben," she repeated, taking two ragged pieces of denim in her hands, "do you mind?"

"No."

Yanking them apart, she tore the fabric upward several inches, giving her a better view of how extensive his injury was. A good deal of blood had dried as it dripped down from his calf, but the wound was still red and wet at its center. Based on the gashing patterns, she already had an idea of what she was looking it. "This appears to be an animal bite," she surmised, looking up at him. "What were you bitten by?"

"A wolf," he answered.

She gave a nod, unsurprised by his answer. Wolf sightings were not uncommon across Europe, and based on the freshness of his wound, Ben must have crossed paths with one out in the wilderness of the district. "This needs to be cleaned immediately," she said, sitting back in her chair. "It's hard to say right now if you're dealing with any kind of infection, but that'll be easier to determine afterwards."

Seeing him incline his head, Lara left briefly to grab the supplies she needed. As she returned to the receiving room with gloved hands, she was met by a nurse who was assisting a new arrival through the entrance. The elder man was holding a blood soaked cloth to his forehead, and when he started speaking Spanish, Lara easily fell into conversation with him. After exchanging a few more words, the man thanked her, and the nurse led him to over to one of the empty chairs.

Returning to Ben, Lara used the small crate she'd carried her supplies in to carefully prop his left leg, then sat back down to begin the task of cleaning his wound. At times, her hands stilled when she heard him hiss softly in pain, and she would soothe him quietly before continuing. Once she'd washed the blood away from his skin, she traded her cloth for a small antiseptic-soaked sponge, dabbing gently at all the visible sources of bleeding.

"Where did you encounter the wolf?" She asked.

"As I was crossing the Polish border into Saxony. It was late last night or early this morning; not entirely sure."

She nodded. "Through wooded land?"

"Yes."

To avoid potential human contact, she thought. And coming in through Poland on foot meant he was obviously trying to escape something—or someone—without being detected. A common story she'd run into over the years. "One lone wolf? Or was there a pack?"

"Just the one," he winced a bit as the antiseptic stung him, "but she might have had pups nearby. I don't fault her for trying to protect them."

"Nor would I," she commented, pulling the sponge back to look over the affected area. "Still quite red around the actual bite marks," she observed, "but the swelling isn't severe. That's a good sign. Elias?" She turned her head, "I'm gonna need some fresh gauze pads when you have a moment." All the while, she felt Ben's eyes on her, no doubt scrutinizing her every move, and she released a breath through her nose.

After a time, he asked, "So why help mutants?"

Her brow arched at the inquiry, but she continued cleaning. "If you found your way here, then you already know the purpose behind our cause."

"Yes," he affirmed, "but I want to know why it is that _you_ choose to help mutants, Doctor. Why it is that you would risk your career and potential well being in order to help us. Is this out of pity? Regret?"

"I have my reasons," she said, setting the sponge aside as Elias returned to hand her the gauze pads she'd requested. "Let's just leave it at that."

A pause. Then, "You lie to them, you know."

Her eyes shot up. "Excuse me?"

"When you tell them that they're safe here," he said, keeping his voice low. "Perhaps it may seem a courtesy to you, but how can you make such a promise to them? As far as I can tell, you've no visible means of protection. No weapons, no guards—for all you know, there could be factions of anti-mutant militia outside at this very moment, and there's nothing you could do to stop them from swarming your little operation and shutting it down. What then happens to the patients in your care?" He leaned forward slightly, and the way the light now shone through the front window caused his eyes to gleam beneath the hood. "The reality is that there are threats to mutants in every corner of the world, and while you and a select few may be sympathetic to our plights, how can you be sure that some of the humans on your staff aren't also harboring insidious intentions towards us? How can you honestly guarantee our protection?"

She'd maintained a neutral expression the entire time he'd spoken, though couldn't completely ignore the tiny flicker of anger beneath her chest. "I can't always guarantee it, but we're limited in our resources, so I don't have the luxury of doing extensive checks on those who volunteer their time here. I have to rely on my gut and put my trust in people, and so far, my instincts have served me well. Telling my patients they're safe here is not a lie; it's a reassurance I know they need to hear when they're tired, and scared, and feel like they have nowhere else to go, and I will do everything I can to make sure they feel safe. So like hell will you—or anyone else—ever accuse me of being a liar."

Silence lingered between them, and the longer she looked at him, the more she was starting to make out the strong lines of his features. The angle of his jaw; the slope of his nose; and the intensity that was undeniably radiating from his gaze…

He gave a bare tilt of his head. "And you would put that blind faith into helping me?"

"I haven't turned you away yet, have I?"

Somehow, she could tell that those eyes narrowed. "It can be just as dangerous," he all but whispered, "admitting certain mutants into your care."

"A fact I'm well aware of."

"Indeed," his hand tightened into a fist, and Lara gasped quietly as the metal eartubes of her stethoscope suddenly pressed into either side of her neck. "I've killed people like you before. Humans. Many of them; some younger than yourself," the tubes squeezed a bit harder, pinching ever closer to her windpipe. "It was _easy_."

Despite the way her pulse was racing, Lara managed to keep herself calm, not wanting to alarm anyone else in the immediate vicinity. Drawing in a breath, she kept her gaze steady on him. "You think you're the first mutant to come in here and threaten my life?" He blinked, and she shook her head gently. "I'm not concerned about what you've done in your past. That's not my jurisdiction. You came here because you're injured, and I don't deny anyone who legitimately needs my help."

Ben's eyes continued to hold hers, but it wasn't long before the eartubes relented, and the stethoscope sagged against her neck as if it had never been disturbed. Releasing a breath, she ignored the impulse to touch her neck, knowing she hadn't been harmed, and proceeded to finish the task of bandaging his leg.

"Your bandages should be changed every four hours to help keep it clean," she advised, securing the gauze with one last strip of medical tape. "I'm also going to have Elias bring you some ibuprofen. It'll help reduce the swelling and signs of potential fever." She paused, resting her hands on her knees. "You're not obligated to stay. You're free to go whenever you feel well enough to leave, but I strongly advise you stay and at least rest for a while, and get yourself some food when you feel ready to eat. You'll need your strength if you're gonna get yourself wherever it is you need to go."

For the longest time, he said nothing, but then he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "I will consider this."

A shimmer of relief rippled through her, and she offered him a small smile as she stood up. "You let us know if you need anything, Ben, okay?"

As he inclined his head in response, Lara turned to see two men entering the receiving room, one sagging heavily against the other.

"_Doktor, bitte!"_ The one who was conscious—and not sporting a long, brown tail—called out as she rushed over to them.

"Elias?" She called, and soon, her nurse was rushing to her side, helping her translate as they determined what was wrong with their newest patient.

And in the back of her mind, she had a feeling that Ben's eyes continued to follow her every move.


	2. Part II

The water she splashed against her face was cold, but it was a surefire way to awaken her senses each morning. It had been another long night of receiving patients, many whom needed shelter for the night, but Lara had still managed to grab at least five hours of sleep for herself at some point, and that was better than nothing. Heaving a sigh, she turned off the faucet, glancing at her reflection in the cracked glass of the locker mirror. Yes, she looked a bit more refreshed after washing her face, though there was little she could do to conceal the dark circles under her eyes. With a shake of her head, she resigned to herself that it would have to do, and reached for the nearby towel to pat her skin dry.

Once she'd pinned her hair back into a loose bun, Lara made her way out of her quarters and out into the vast inner chamber. The abandoned hall-house on the outskirts of the district had served as their covert facility for the past five years, a refuge that was well-obscured by the hilly terrain of the region. While parts of the building itself had been well worn over time, they'd been able to modify the interior space to provide their patients with what they needed, including sleeping quarters, a large dining area, and a makeshift surgery unit through one of the stone doorways. Far from perfect, but enough to give any mutant in her care the chance that they deserved.

Passing the dining area where a few were already eating, Lara headed for the cots lining the far wall, most of which were still occupied; some were curtained off in order to instill a sense of privacy, especially for those with young children. It was a ritual she went through every morning, checking in on those who'd stayed overnight and making sure they continued receiving the care that they needed. Walking along, she noticed two of her nurses already following suit, and she caught a glimpse of Chloe as she led a dressed young man away from his cot.

Jacques, she thought. A sick mutant from Nimes who'd found his way to them three days ago. He must have finally felt well enough to leave.

After checking in with Lila and Ingrid, whose fevers had broken sometime during the night, Lara moved on to the next pair of cots, seeing that the first was empty. The second, however, was occupied by a man sleeping atop the blanket, and upon seeing him, she felt herself pause. At first glance, his appearance didn't register, but her suspicions were immediately confirmed when he caught sight of the bandage on Ben's left leg.

Drawing nearer, her gaze lingered on him a moment longer. Gone was his hooded jacket from yesterday, allowing her a chance to really see the well-defined features of his face, which were hardly obscured by the layer of stubble covering his cheeks. Seeing him resting so peacefully, though, Lara knew that now was not the time to disturb him, walking on to the next curtained—

"Doctor."

She glanced back at the sound of his voice, seeing that his eyes were open and fixed on her. And something about his gaze had her tilting her head slightly in response.

"Good morning," she greeted, turning back to him. "I see you decided to stay after all."

"Didn't seem much point in leaving if I have to rely on this for a while yet," he gestured at the metal crutch propped against his cot.

No, there wouldn't have been, but she hardly felt the need to verify that. "How are you feeling?"

"Like veritable hell," he conceded, his face straining as he attempted to sit up.

"Wait," she said, "we can elevate your shoulders." Bending down, she released the cylindrical catch beneath the head of his cot, rotating it like a small crank to gradually raise the upper portion. Once he was sitting more upright, she locked it in place. "Better?"

He looked up at her—and it was the first time she noticed the striking pale blue color of his eyes. "Yes."

It was only the briefest of moments, but that was more than enough time for her to take in the sight of him with his fair skin, his russet brown hair, the square cut of his jaw line. Those eyes; so, so striking…

Quietly clearing her throat, she broke her gaze away and nodded towards his leg. "When was your bandage last changed?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night. Elias heeded your instructions."

He always did. "Mind if I see how it's doing?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She looked at him seriously. "Always."

He stared at her, seeming to analyze the validity of her assertion, but eventually gave a nod of assent. Slipping on a fresh pair of gloves that she took from her pocket, Lara took a seat beside him on the edge of the cot, pulling back the tape and the blood-soaked gauze with great care. Though the wound still appeared red and damp in the center, there didn't appear to be any new or worsening signs of swelling.

"This is already looking better," she murmured, carefully inspecting every inch of the mark. "We'll keep an eye on it, but I think you've managed to avoid any kind of infection." As if on cue, Chloe came by with a rolling cart of medical supplies, stopping by to leave a crate for her. She also asked a few questions regarding another patient, to which Lara advised her how to best handle the situation until she could get over there. Once she took her leave, Lara pulled out the materials she needed before setting the crate on the floor.

"This might still sting," she mentioned, bringing an antiseptic sponge to clean his leg.

"No worse than what it was," Ben said before hissing sharply.

Lara waited, blowing on it gently to take the edge off before dabbing at it again. "So where are you heading, Ben?" She asked, still focused on her task. "I assume you had a destination in mind before you ended up coming here." When he didn't answer, she looked up at him. "I'm not fishing for information; it's just that we try to arrange some sort of transportation for our patients if they have a long way to go."

She could detect the clenching of his jaw beneath his cheeks. "Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure."

"No?"

He shook his head. "All that mattered was leaving everything behind, and wherever that takes me…" He spread his hands.

Despite the lack of details, Lara nodded. "Whatever we can do to help, then," she assured, placing fresh gauze over his wound. "Would you object if I have Elias bring you some clean clothes? We should have something that fits you."

"You're really not going to ask, are you?"

"About what?"

"My mutant powers." She lifted her eyes to his. "Surely, it's one of the most burning questions you ask of everyone here."

She lifted her brows slightly. "You've already demonstrated that for me yesterday."

"And that's the end of it?"

"It's not a necessary question for me to ask, unless there's a medical complication that could potentially arise with your abilities. Are there any I should know about?"

His brows knit. "No."

"Okay. So long as it doesn't prevent me from doing my job, it's really none of my business."

The steadiness of his gaze…something about it had her momentarily captivated, and she detected the barest tilt of his head as his eyes remained locked with hers.

"We're not all the same," she heard herself say with quiet conviction, "even though it may seem that way sometimes. But you can trust me, Ben. I mean it."

A long minute seemed to pass between them, but when he visibly relaxed back against his pillow, Lara released a breath and proceeded to finish bandaging his leg.

"Should only need a few more days to heal," she advised, smoothing the last piece of tape in place. "You may still have some trouble putting your full weight on it, so keep using that crutch until you can get around comfortably. While I'm here," she said, removing her gloves, "you mind if I check your vitals? Make sure everything else looks alright?"

With his acquiescing nod, she set about getting readings on his blood pressure and body temperature, both of which were normal. "Okay," she reached for his left wrist, "Just need to get your pulse now—"

Turning it over, she froze, her eyes honing on the black numbers scrawled into the flesh of his forearm: _**214782**_. Oh God…Not a tattoo, but a fucking ID label. A reminder of what he'd no doubt suffered at the hands of humans. A wave of sorrow washed over her as she just sat there, cupping his wrist, but for his sake, she didn't let it show.

Ben, however, knew where her mind had gone. "You should know that I—"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I didn't ask," she said softly. "That's not why you're here, and I'm not going to make anyone relive that God damn nightmare."

When he became quiet yet again, she released a slow breath and proceeded to press her fingers to the pulse point on his wrist. Though the numbers on his arm were still in plain view, she pushed all other thoughts from her mind, focusing on counting the beats to herself. No matter what anger or sadness might be lingering in her heart, her patient's well-being needed to come first. Determining that his heart rate was normal as well, she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Alright," she moved a bit closer as she inserted the eartips into her ears, "check to see your lungs sound." Pressing the chestpiece to his skin, she instructed, "Breathe in," hearing his deep intake of breath, "and out." On the exhale, she moved the chestpiece around, listening each time he breathed. While doing so, she couldn't help but dwell on how well-defined his muscles were beneath her hand, her eyes drifting of their own accord to see the skin exposed at the vee of his dark shirt. At the same time, she caught a glimpse of the silver chain disappearing beneath the fabric there, though she wasn't sure what significance it held. Daring a glance at him, she saw that his eyes were still trained on her, and she averted her gaze as she had him lean forward, pressing the piece to his back and having him repeat the breathing process a few more times.

"Everything sounds clear," she reported, easing back as she pulled the stethoscope from her ears. "You're in good health overall, and that'll help ensure your leg heals properly. You should really try to get some breakfast soon. The kitchen is just over there," she indicated over her shoulder, "and they'll be able to get you something. Is there anything you'd like at the moment?"

"Coffee," was his immediate answer.

She gave a small smile. "That can definitely be arranged. I'll have someone bring it by for you."

"Perhaps you would benefit from some yourself, Doctor. You look tired."

His observation prompted a humorless laugh. "That's hardly unusual," she stood, grabbing her crate from the floor, "but that is on my agenda. I have to get back to my rounds, but rest whenever you can today. We'll be around if there's anything else you need."

Those clear, bright eyes never left hers. "Thank you."

"_Bitte schön,"_ she replied, not even attempting to stress a German accent this time.

That drew a half-smirk from him. "That was appallingly bad."

At that, she smiled. "At least now I know you have a sense of humor, Ben."

The faint smile he gave in reply warmed her deeply, and even as she left to check on her next patient, the sight of it continued to linger in her mind.

* * *

Heaving a sigh, Lara rested her elbows on her desk, holding her forehead in one hand. "And you're stuck where, exactly?"

"Just outside Strasbourg," Claude replied over the phone, "village limits. Security 'as tightened at ze border, and 'aving two vehicles to transport, we 'ave to move with great discretion. Eet's taking more time zan we'd like, but we 'ave little choice if we don't want to be detained."

Shit, her mind hissed. Being native to France, Claude was usually pretty good at navigating his way through the country with their supplies, but it didn't surprise her to hear that security had been heightened at the borders as of late. Since the mutant incident in Cairo last month, agents across the continent had been ridiculously on-edge, making it much more difficult to get new supplies delivered on time. The political tensions that were prevalent in their region didn't make things any easier. "About how much longer?" She asked, leafing through the inventory pages in her oversized binder. "We're critically low on antibiotics as it is, and you know that's what typically goes first."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Lara, but it may be anoz'er two days before we arrive."

Blowing a breath through her lips, she nodded, even though he wouldn't see. "Alright, then that's the best we can do right now. Get here when you can, and no matter what, Claude, please: just be careful."

"You 'ave my word. I'll call you if we run into anymore delays."

"Yeah. I'll be here if you need anything." And with that, she hung up the phone, resting her head in her hands. She could only pray that those delays wouldn't come true, but that was such a crapshoot lately. It was actually because of the Cairo incident that they'd seen such a surge in patients seeking their help, particularly for those facing persecution over the actions of only a handful of mutants.

And she hated entertaining the thought that it might only get worse for them as time went on.

A small _clink_ on the desk had her lifting her head, seeing the metal thermos that had suddenly appeared beside her. She blinked, and as she looked over to the doorway, she wasn't surprised to see Ben standing there, leaning on his crutch as he slowly lowered his right hand. He'd changed into a flannel shirt and dark gray scrub pants, and seeing him now, Lara noted how tall he really was.

"You never did get your coffee earlier," he said, his stoic expression never changing.

Something about that caused her to take pause. True, she'd forgotten about it entirely when four new patients had arrived that morning, but for him to take notice of something so trivial…For some reason, she felt her heart flutter unexpectedly as his gaze continued to hold hers.

"Thank you," Lara managed softly, and he inclined his head in reply before turning to hobble away. She watched him go, pleased to see that his limp was not nearly as prominent as it had been the previous night.

Smiling gently, she unscrewed the thermos cap and poured the hot liquid into it, silently grateful for Ben's unexpected gesture.


	3. Part III

Pressing down on the plunger of the syringe, Lara felt her heart sink. It was the last dose of penicillin they had in stock, but she managed a smile for the elder man as he thanked her profusely helping to treat his skin infection. She spoke to him reassuringly, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry. Now they were more dependent on Claude's team than ever, but it would still be another day before they arrived.

Leaving the man to the further care of her nurses, Lara released a sigh, rubbing a hand at the back of her neck as she walked back along the line of cots. Her rounds had been completed for the morning, and thankfully, there hadn't been any new arrivals to add to her workload. That could always change at a moment's notice, but in the meantime, she chose to relish the relative quiet of the day so far. Glancing at the cots, she noted how many had been stripped of their beddings, since six more patients had been discharged earlier. It was a thought that she took comfort in, that despite their lack of resources, there were still so many instances of success in treating their patients.

One cot in particular had her pausing briefly—not stripped, but currently empty. Ben's cot. She hadn't been the one to check his vitals this morning, but looking over towards the dining area, she caught sight of him sitting at one of the long wooden tables, gazing out the nearby window as he sipped from his mug. Seeing him sitting there, she smiled to herself. There was something so peaceful about how quietly he was sitting there all alone, the gentle light spilling in just enough to highlight the rich color of his hair. So serene. One of those rare moments she wished she could freeze in time in order to prolong the memory.

Considering all you've probably been through, she mused as she continued to make her way past the tables, your heart deserves peace.

As if hearing her thoughts, he turned and locked eyes with her, causing Lara to stop dead in her tracks. She swallowed hard.

"Dr. Nolan," he said, "do you have a moment?"

Lifting her brows, she automatically went into physician mode as she walked over to him. "Is it your leg? Is something wrong?"

But he calmly raised a hand. "Nothing that requires medical attention, no. I was just hoping you'd be able to have a seat and join me for a bit. That is, unless your duties dictate for you to be elsewhere at this time."

It was an invitation she hadn't been prepared for, considering how standoffish he'd been initially. Nevertheless, she felt herself smile. "Actually," she threw a glance around the inner chamber, "considering how quiet it's been, I suppose I do have time for a break."

There seemed to be a flicker of approval in his gaze as he motioned for her to sit across from him, and Lara lowered herself to the bench seat.

"You looked so at ease over here," she commented, resting her elbows on the table. "Surprised you'd want to be bothered."

"On the contrary: I actually prefer a stimulating chat to the quiet offered here. Pity you don't have a chess set available as well."

She smiled softly at the suggestion, then nodded at the metal thermos sitting next to him. "I see you've had no trouble getting your coffee."

"Ah, except that this," he placed a hand on the thermos, "is not the same as what's served in your kitchen. I took the liberty of brewing this myself."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Suffice to say, as well meaning as your staff is, they have abhorrent coffee making skills."

She huffed out a laugh. "Well then, it's good thing that you're your own gourmet barista when the occasion calls for it."

He half-smiled, tilting his head slightly. "Would you care for some? I think you'll find it far more palatable than what you're typically used to here."

Honestly, any kind of coffee sounded heavenly. Not to mention the fact that her curiosity was definitely peaked. "Please."

Removing the thermos cap, she could already detect the fragrant aroma as he filled it for her.

"Might be a bit strong," he mentioned, handing it over to her, "but it's what I'm used to."

Then this will be interesting, she thought. She was not usually one to take her coffee strong, but she was willing to give almost anything a try. It would especially be interesting to learn some of his preferences compared to hers. Raising the cap, she toasted, "To your health."

"And yours," he nodded.

Bringing it to her lips, she took an experimental sip, her eyebrows rising as a sharp, rich flavor flooded over her tongue. "Hmm," she swallowed, bringing a hand to her chest. "Goodness: that _is_ strong."

"I know many aren't used to it—"

"No no, it's good. I just wasn't expecting that." She stared down at the dark liquid, its overwhelmingly pleasant scent wafting up to her nose. "That's definitely a slow sipping coffee, though."

"That's the point: the longer it takes you to drink, the longer your conversation will last."

She grinned, detecting the subtle humor behind his eyes as she took another small sip, letting it linger on her tongue a bit longer this time. She murmured approvingly, noting that it really _was_ good.

"It's how my mother used to prepare it when I was growing up." Lara looked at him, but he'd carefully averted his gaze. "It was an acquired taste, of course, and stubborn children like me take a long time to get used to something like that. But there's so little I have to remember her by, and something like this just…" He sighed. "It helps keep her alive in my mind."

Lara traced her thumb along the edge of the cap. The memory he'd shared was so personal, and she'd hardly expected him to offer that kind of information to her. She just wasn't sure she deserved the kind of reassurance that it made her feel. "Where are you from, Ben? Originally?"

"Düsseldorf, on the west side of Germany. Even as a child, it was one of the richest and most prosperous cities in the nation, and my parents were able to establish a decent life for us there for a time." He paused, taking a sip of his coffee. Then, "We lived there until I was fourteen."

Recalling the numbers on his arm, she didn't have to ask where they'd ended up after that. Not wanting him to have to dwell on those memories, she piped up and said, "I bet your mother had a very nice smile." He looked at her, and she felt her stomach stir. "Judging by what I've seen of yours so far, that is." True, she had yet to see a full-on smile, but the hints she'd seen now and then had managed to soften his features in the most pleasant way.

It took a moment, but then the corners of his mouth lifted. "The kindest," he stressed, "always touched her eyes. One that had the uncanny ability to convey reassurance to me at exactly the right time." It was then that he frowned, flicking his eyes downward. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm telling you any of this, but…" He trailed off with a furrow of his brow.

But Lara, not minding in the slightest, was already giving him a warm smile. "I appreciate that you did."

Once again, he lifted his eyes to hers, and she held his gaze as she took another sip from her cap. For a while, neither of them said anything, but there wasn't anything uncomfortable about the silence. The glimpses into his past had been brief, but she liked hearing him talk. It wasn't just the depth of his tone, but also the underlying fondness in his words as he'd spoken about his mother that had struck her. Made her want to keep listening to him talk about her.

For the rest of the day, if you so wish, she thought, opening her mouth to—

"_Dr. Nolan!" _

Lara snapped her head around as Chloe came rushing from the receiving room, followed closely by two other adults—a man and a woman—a child cradled in the man's arms. Even from a distance, she could see the looks of urgency on all their faces, and she all but slammed the cap down on the table as she jumped up from her seat.

"What have we got?" She called as the man came to lay the child on one of the nearest empty tables, and her heart dropped at the sight of the boy's ghostly white complexion. "Oh, sweetie," she breathed, bringing a hand to cup his cheek. Despite his shivers, his skin was burning with fever.

"Shortness of breath, chills, he was coughing heavily when they brought him in…"

As Chloe rattled off his symptoms, Lara half-listened to the worried words being sputtered by the couple, her mind scrambling to place their accent.

"_Mój chłopak,"_ the woman cried. _"Mój syn jest chory! Proszę, pomóżcie nam!" _

"_Doktorze,"_ said the man, _"co możesz zrobić?"_

Polish, she thought. Not a language she had a good enough grasp on, but as she listened to his lungs with her stethoscope, she knew that communication would be crucial at this time. "Chloe," she pulled the tips from her ears, "how's your Polish as of late?"

She shook her head. "Only pleasantries at best," she admitted. "Discussing medical information is still something that's well beyond my ability. I haven't even been able to confirm if these are his parents."

Shit, she mentally hissed. The only one on staff who could interpret for her was Elias, but she'd sent him into the city over an hour ago to run a few errands for her. That would make things difficult in terms of conveying any kind of prognosis to them. "Sir," she lifted her hands in an attempt to quiet them, but they continued to rapidly fire questions at her. "Sir? Ma'am? Uh… _proszę_." God, was she even pronouncing that right? "_Proszę_—"

"If I may, Doctor," she turned at the sound of Ben's voice, seeing him approach with his crutch in tow, "with your permission, I may be of some assistance."

She blinked as he came up next to her. "You speak Polish?"

Without missing a beat, he turned to the couple. _"Pan? Szanowna pani? Wiem, że bardzo się martwisz, ale potrzebujemy cię, aby się uspokoić. Potrzebujemy od ciebie informacji, abyśmy mogli mu pomóc…" _

Lara listened with quiet fascination. He'd slipped into the language so seamlessly, and the way their faces lit up when he'd started speaking sent a pang of gratitude straight to her heart.

Once they'd responded, he turned back to her. "When you're ready."

Looking at him, she hoped he could sense the thanks she was silently conveying, and as she turned to face the couple, she proceeded to ask them a series of pertinent questions. At her side, Ben interpreted for her, waiting patiently while they replied before reporting back to her. Their names were Jakub and Irena, and indeed, the boy was their son, Stefan; nine years old; they'd been traveling across Poland, and he'd come down with a cold five days ago, but his condition had only continued to deteriorate since then. High fever, refusal to drink, heavy coughing, complaints of chest pains...

Hearing that last bit of information made her jaw clench. Christ, of all times to be without penicillin… "Has he had this cough the entire time?"

"Not to this extent," Ben said, still listening to Irena, "but it's become worse over the past few days, and as of this morning, he started having difficulty breathing." As if on cue, the boy began coughing harshly, his torso lifting off the table from the force of it.

"Easy, Stefan," she soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. After several seconds, though, it was clear that he was struggling to breathe, and a sense of dread began to settle deep within the pit of her stomach. "We need to get him to ICU," she said, glancing at Chloe. "He needs oxygen. _Now_."

"On it," Chloe acknowledged, already calling for another nearby nurse to assist her.

Ben was already explaining the situation to the parents, and despite the looks of worry they exchanged, Jakub picked up his son once more, following quickly as the two nurses encouraged them away from the dining area.

As they left, Lara turned to lock eyes with Ben, somehow knowing that she didn't even need to ask.

"Lead the way, Doctor," he told her without hesitation.

Drawing in a breath, Lara headed for the stone doorway on the left side of the inner chamber, her ears very aware of the steady _chink_ of Ben's crutch as he followed closely behind.

* * *

The surgery unit they'd rigged up also doubled as an ICU, allowing them a private place to treat critical cases such as this. It had taken the better part of an hour, but they'd managed to stabilize the boy, who lay upon one of the empty gurneys with an IV in his arm and an oxygen mask situated over his face. Though it helped him breathe a bit easier, it didn't stop him from coughing, and as he hacked yet again, his eyes winced shut in pain. Holding the chestpiece against him, Lara listened to the thick rattle of phlegm in his young lungs until his coughs subsided, keeping her expression carefully controlled as she pulled back. The next few hours would be critical, and she could only hope that they'd somehow be able to help him overcome his bought of pneumonia without the use of antibiotics.

Removing the stethoscope from her ears, she caught the gentle murmurs of Irena, who hadn't left her son's side since they'd brought him in. Lara still couldn't understand what she was saying, but based on the reverent bow of her head, she assumed they were prayers. Sighing through her nose, she placed a hand on the gurney next to him, and as if sensing this, Stefan peeled his eyes open, looking at her with such exhaustion in his features. Feeling her heart ache, she gave him a reassuring smile, still admiring the small, jewel-like object embedded in the middle of his forehead. A physical trait that, according to his father, had prevented them from seeking treatment at any hospitals. It was such a vibrant shade of blue. So beautiful, and yet how starkly it stood out against the paleness of his skin.

"You rest now," she said softly, even if he couldn't understand.

Those grey eyes held hers for a long time, then he was furrowing his brow as he closed them. _"Mat…ka…"_

Irena placed a hand on his shoulder, speaking to him quietly, and Lara lifted her eyes to where the two men were sitting across the room. They were still speaking amongst themselves, and at one point, Jakub removed his hat to rub a hand over his strained face. He, too, had a gem adorning his forehead, one that was very similar to his son's. As she watched them, her heart swelled. Not only had Ben been instrumental in helping her communicate with the family, but he'd also taken it upon himself to continue talking at length with them. About what, she didn't know, but his involvement seemed to provide them with an elevated degree of comfort that she alone might not have been able to achieve. To say she was grateful seemed far too simple, but there was no other word for it. Not when it came to helping her patients.

With that thought, her smile gradually faded as she felt a heavy ache in her chest. Please hurry, Claude…

Knowing there was little else she could do right now, she decided it was best to give the family time to themselves. There were other patients she needed to attend to, and her nurses wouldn't hesitate to find her if there were any changes in the boy's condition. As she came around to the other side of the gurney, she paused beside Irena, hesitating only briefly before laying a hand on her arm. She didn't look at her, but after a moment, Irena's hand slowly covered hers, and Lara could feel her gentle, responding squeeze.

"_Dziękujemy_," she whispered.

Despite the language barrier between them, that one was a phrase Lara instantly recognized. Letting her hand slip away from her arm, she spared one last glance at Ben and Jakub, who remained engrossed in conversation as she headed towards the exit. Without another word, she passed through the stone doorway, a mental checklist of who she needed to see already forming in her mind.


	4. Part IV

It was well after ten o'clock when Lara stepped outside the front entryway of the hall-house, utterly spent from the day's activities. In addition to making her typical rounds, a new family had arrived in the early part of the evening, most of its members suffering from symptoms of influenza. She'd been on her feet for nearly five straight hours seeing to their care, and now that things had quieted down, she desperately needed a break.

After all, it was hard to say if her day was truly over, and she simply needed a moment away from the somber atmosphere within.

Releasing a sigh, she wrapped her arms around herself, warding off the slight chill in the air. Out here, the sounds of nocturnal insects echoed all around, a steady rhythmic chorus of chirps that was soothing to her ears, but it was the beauty of the night sky that truly had her captivated. It was so incredibly clear here, those stars stretching on for miles in every direction, only growing dimmer in the light of the waning crescent moon to the south. Such a breathtaking sight, and one she took time to appreciate whenever she had the chance. And yet…it wasn't enough to distract her from the anxieties that continued to plague her mind. It wasn't just Stefan's condition, but he was certainly at the forefront of her thoughts. The last time she'd checked on him, he'd been resting, albeit not very peacefully. Between his shallow breaths and the perspiration beading at his hairline, it had broken her heart to see him in such a state. Even now, she couldn't ignore the swelling ache beneath her chest, and she closed her eyes against the burning pain.

God, what she would give to hear some good news from Claude...

"You carry a great deal of tension in your shoulders when you're worried about something."

At the sound of Ben's voice, she opened her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she angled her head back towards him. "Mind-reading one of your abilities, too?"

"Not one of my specialties," he said, the _chink, chink_ of his crutch drawing nearer, "but I do have an old friend I could introduce you to. Charles would be rather fond of you, I think."

At that, she smiled faintly. "He would, would he?" She mused, her eyes meeting his as he came up beside her.

"He would," he affirmed.

Those eyes. God, even in the dark, they seemed so bright. "Listen," she turned herself to face him fully, "I never got a chance to thank you properly earlier, but you were an immense help to us in there."

"It was no trouble, Doctor."

"I mean it, though. It might have taken longer to properly diagnose him without Elias, but you stepped in right when I needed you most, and I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate what you did. Not just for me, but for them, too."

He gave a bare tilt of his head, that small smile of his appearing. "Irena and Jakub are grateful to you, for the kindness and caring you've shown towards their son. I daresay they are indebted to you."

Hearing this made her heart expand, but at the same time, she didn't feel deserving of such praise. Not when there was little else she could do for Stefan at this point. "They owe me nothing," she almost whispered, letting her eyes drift away from his.

For a moment, he was silent. Then, "You care for this boy."

She drew in a breath. "I care about all my patients."

"So you've clearly demonstrated. But something about him affects you more deeply than you're willing to admit."

She sighed through her nose. For years, she'd honed her ability to maintain a certain degree of detachment from her patients, understood the importance of keeping her emotions carefully guarded in her profession. But in Ben's presence…She couldn't deny that something about him had a remarkably calming effect on her, and as she lifted her eyes to his once more, the tension in her chest continued to subside. What was it about him that made her feel like she could tell him anything?

"You've lost someone, haven't you?" He leaned a bit more against his crutch. "Someone dear to you. Someone young."

She should have stopped talking right then and there, certainly shouldn't have opened her mouth to tell him, "My kid sister, Kit." Lara hesitated only briefly before adding, "She was only eleven."

His eyes searched hers, and then he blinked as he drew up slightly. "She was a mutant."

The conclusion he'd drawn had the floodgates of memory opening all over again, and though she never divulged such personal information to her patients, she found herself nodding silently in response. Ben said nothing, but seeing the gradual softening of his features had her digging her fingers into her biceps.

Don't, she cautioned herself, unable to look away. Don't lose yourself like this—

A commotion from the inner chamber had her pivoting instantly, two distinct voices calling out with an urgency that had her pulse racing. Throwing one last glance at Ben, she hurried back into the receiving room, Elias' voice becoming much clearer as she emerged from the inner doorway.

"_Doktor!" _He called upon seeing her._ "ICU-code blau! Jetzt!"_

Lara felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. Oh no…

Code blue. _Stefan._

God, _no!_ Needing no further explanation, she rushed across the inner chamber, trying not to worry the rest of her patients as she made her way over to the ICU.

It felt as though Lara was moving in slow motion as she moved through the unit, but she fought past the sensation as she came to Stefan's side, hearing the voices of her nurses punctuated by the shrill _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ of the nearby heart monitor. On the gurney, Stefan's face was damp with perspiration, his complexion still as pale as ever. What had her eyes widening, though, was the bluish tone of his lips; despite his oxygen mask, the boy was not breathing.

"Chloe?" She immediately asked, slipping on the gloves that Elias handed her.

"Respiratory arrest, no pupillary response," she reported, her voice a bit more amplified than usual as she gripped his wrist. "He has a pulse, but it's very weak."

Christ, she thought. "CPR," she instructed, pulling off her stethoscope and pressing it to his chest as Chloe and Heather replaced his oxygen mask with a manual resuscitator.

"Come on, Stefan," she said to him as they repeatedly squeezed the pump, "breathe for me, sweetie. I need you to breathe."

As he managed to pull in what sounded like a painful breath, she could hear just how full of fluid his lungs were, and though she tried to keep her expression neutral, she could feel her stomach plummeting.

"Elias," she pulled her stethoscope down, "prep him for a thoracentesis. He's gonna drown if we don't."

"Won't he need a local—"

"There isn't time!" She yelled. "Just get it cleaned so we can get some of that fluid drained!"

"_Ja, Doktor." _

Once he had the area prepped and marked, Chloe handed her the long-needled syringe, and Lara took care as she eased it into his side, into the pleural space between his ribs. As she did, a sound of discomfort escaped Stefan's throat.

"I know, buddy, I know," she told him, already extracting the offending fluid. "Just hang in there for me: I'll try to keep this qui—"

The _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ of the heart monitor suddenly became a steady _BEEEEEEEEEEP, _and Lara snapped her eyes up to see the flat-line stretching across the screen. Oh shit…

"Cardiac arrest!" Chloe shouted.

Somewhere in the background, the horrified cry of Irena could be heard. _"__O Boże! Mój chłopak! Boże, proszę, mój chłopcze...__"_

_No!_ Lara's mind screamed, pulling the needle out as gently as possible. No, I am _not_ losing him like this! "Chest compressions!" She ordered, handing the needle off to Elias before replacing Chloe's palm on Stefan's chest with her own.

"Oxygen," she told her, and Chloe kept the mask fastened over his mouth as she steadily pumped his chest, counting aloud, "…nine-and-ten-and-eleven-and-twelve-and…"

After thirty compressions, Chloe gave two pumps, glancing at the monitor screen and shaking her head. "No pulse."

"Again!" She insisted, starting the cycle over again. "One-and-two-and-three…"

Come on, Stefan, she silently pleaded. Don't give up on me now. _Don't you give up!_

At one point, that sensation of being trapped in slow motion hit her again…as did the undeniable sensation of being watched. Glancing up, her eyes caught sight of Ben standing in the stone doorway, and from a distance, she could see his stoic expression as he watched her raptly. She wasn't sure how long the moment between them lasted, but the spell was broken as she slowly blinked, and her attentions returned to the still-unresponsive boy on the gurney.

Please, God, she implored, beginning yet another cycle of compressions as the monotone _BEEEEEEEEP_ droned on around them. Breathe, sweetie, _breathe_…


	5. Part V

It didn't matter how many different ways she'd learned to say "I'm sorry" over the years: it never seemed to be enough. Not following the death of one of her patients. Despite their best efforts, the infection in Stefan's lungs had become far too advanced, and any attempts to revive him had been unsuccessful. With a heavy heart, Lara had pronounced him dead at 11:05p.m.

Clasping Irena's hand in hers, she softly conveyed her condolences, Elias interpreting for her with a sympathetic tone. She heard herself speaking, but the words soon grew distant, almost fuzzy in her numb ears. Glancing at the gurney next to them, she took in the sight of the white sheet now covering Stefan's body, and Jakub standing over his son with tears falling from his eyes. Lara's heart clenched automatically in response. Regardless of his grim prognosis when they'd first arrived, it didn't make losing him any easier to accept.

I wish I could have done more, she thought silently, steeling herself as another wave of sorrow wafted right through her. So much more…

The gentle squeeze on her hand brought her attention back to Irena, and as Lara locked eyes with her, her breath caught in her throat. Grey eyes—just like Stefan's—their depths shimmering with a grief that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. A mother mourning the loss of her child. At the same time, however…there was also warmth present. An unexpected understanding that had her heart swelling painfully, and as the elder woman bent down to touch her forehead to their joined hands, her lips parted on a quiet intake of breath. Lifting her head once more, Irena gave her hand one final pat, slipping out of her grasp as she returned to her husband's side. Lara said nothing, watching them hold onto one another as she quietly and discreetly walked away from the surgery unit.

The trek back to her quarters was one of the longest she could ever remember, her thoughts a million miles away as she avoided eye contact with others along the way. She couldn't face them, and once she was inside, she eased the door shut behind her, still managing to hold it together as she crossed the room. Many a time, she'd wished she could simply make herself numb to the pain, but she couldn't. Ever. And as she made it over to the window on the opposite wall, she closed her eyes, a hand covering her mouth as she succumbed to her tears at last.

_Christ,_ her mind hissed. The loss of a patient was always a potential outcome in her line of work, but having that awareness didn't make it any easier to endure. Not when it meant losing someone as young Stefan. Leaning against the vertical filing cabinet, the tears continued to run hotly down her cheeks, an occasional sob passing through her lips.

It's not how it should _be_, she squeezed her eyes shut. We _should_ have had what he needed; we should have been able to help him—

"Lara."

Hearing Ben's voice had her sucking in a sharp breath.

"Forgive the informality," he said, "but you weren't responding when I addressed you by your title."

Angling her head back towards him, she kept him in her peripheral vision, then released a sigh. "It's fine," she whispered, wiping away the dampness from her cheeks.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you possibly could for him; we could all see that."

Sniffing audibly, she gave a nod, her eyes trained on the windowsill. It wasn't the first time she'd heard those words, nor would it be the last, a thought that automatically had her heart clenching. She just had a hard time believing in them…

"And yet, it's the young ones who affect you most. Your devotion towards children from the very moment they come into your care," she could hear him stepping further into the room. "You think that by saving them, you're honoring your sister. That's why you develop such a strong attachment to them. Just as you did with Stefan."

The harsh sting of tears was too much to bear, and Lara let her forehead fall into one hand as she began weeping quietly once more. At the same time, she sensed Ben drawing nearer, and though she tried to conceal herself from him, she inevitably felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

"Lara..."

She didn't fight him, not even as he pulled her towards him, and with a shuddering exhale, she buried her face against his shoulder, letting the tears flow freely. It wasn't rational on her part, but as his right arm draped around her, she surrendered to the comfort he was willing to offer her in his embrace. He was right: no matter how many patients she'd treated over the years, the children were always of particular concern to her, and the loss of even one of them was a tragedy that struck her to her very core.

And it had everything to do with Kit.

At times, sobs wracked her body, but he simply held on, saying nothing as her sorrows continued to run their course. Dimly, she became aware of the steady thrum of his heart beneath her ear, and she sucked in a breath through her teeth, her fingers tightening on his shirt as she continued to listen. The longer she focused on it, the calmer her breathing became, regardless of the errant tears still falling down her cheeks.

It was hard to say how long they remained that way, but Lara didn't object when he eventually encouraged her to take a seat in the chair behind her desk. Sniffing quietly, she watched while he lifted a hand to summon the metal folding chair from beside her bookshelf, seeing it float over to him in one smooth movement. As he did, her eyes also caught the glint off that silver chain around his neck once again.

"If you don't mind my asking," he said, placing the chair beside the desk before taking a seat, "what was she like? Your sister?"

She drew in a breath. In all the years following Kit's death, she'd never spoken about her to anyone, not even any of her most trusted colleagues. She almost wasn't sure where to even start, but the more her thoughts dwelled on her…

"She, um…" she briefly cleared the frog in her throat. "She was very sweet. Shy; painfully shy. Was really hard for her to make friends."

"Because she knew was different."

That's an understatement, she thought. "She'd been aware of her mutation since she was four-years-old, but her abilities…they had a tendency to scare her; made it difficult for her to confide in others."

"What could she do?"

She sighed. "By touching someone, she could see events in their future. Days, years, decades…"

"Remarkable," he breathed.

"In theory, yes, but Kit had no control over it. The visions she saw were random, and while she saw a lot of very beautiful things about people…" She shook her head, letting her eyes drop. "There were also many gruesome things that a kid like her should never have been subjected to."

"What did she see?"

"Addictions; rape; illness; death. Things you don't want to consider happening to the classmates you grew up with at school, or as a result of them," one hand squeezed into a fist. "It was especially hard when she saw the atrocities some of them would eventually commit against mutants like her."

He exhaled softly. "Poor child."

She nodded, appreciating the sincerity in his voice. "It led to her developing an aversion to being touched; she was just terrified of what she might see…" In the ensuing quiet, she recalled how difficult it had been watching Kit's emotional regression over the years. Once word of her abilities had gotten out, the anonymity that she'd once been afforded in life had utterly vanished, causing her to feel more and more isolated in the town they'd called home. Lara had lost count of how many times she'd simply held her little sister in her arms, of how many times her heart had broken as she listened to her wailing sobs...

"You were aware of the nature of her visions," Ben mentioned, recapturing her attention. "She trusted you enough to tell you about them."

"Turned out I was the only one she could trust, considering the things she'd seen about our parents."

Ever-so-slowly, Ben straightened in his chair, but he remained silent, and she knew he was waiting for her to continue. "Mom and Dad were both brought up in very conservative households, and as such, they had nothing but disdain for the ever-growing mutant community. Needless to say, they were horrified to learn that one of their own daughters was displaying mutant qualities, and did their best to ignore the truth about her powers. Their rejection in that sense made her feel completely abandoned by them. It never should been that way; hers was such an innocent power, you know?"

"But you protected her."

"Of course I did. She was my little sister."

His eyes held hers, several seconds of silence passing before he asked, "How did she die?"

The question was inevitable. "You recall the outbreak of anti-mutant raids in 'sixty-nine?" Ben swore softly. "Yeah: one of those was in our hometown near Bangor. A radical faction tore through at nighttime, raiding the homes of known mutant citizens. Kit and I were just listening to records in the living room, and next thing I knew…" Her lower lip quivered. "I never heard any sounds of intrusion: just all of a sudden, five guys in black masks came through the front door, and I _tried_ to get to her before they did, but…I heard her screaming, but one of them shoved me down and kicked me until I couldn't move. When I did manage to get up, I found her on the front lawn—" Breathe, she told herself. "They'd thrown sulfuric acid in her face; left her there to suffer. God, she was in so much _pain_…"

"My God," Ben murmured in disbelief.

"Sh-she was in the hospital for eight days, but the burns…" Even now, the memory of Kit's melted flesh was still so horribly vivid in her mind, and two more tears slid down her cheeks. "They caused her to develop septicaemia, progressed into full-on multiple organ failure. Died within a matter of hours."

"I'm so sorry."

Her chest burned, but not in sorrow this time. "Not nearly as sorry as I was when I found out my parents had been involved in those raids."

His silence was palpable this time, and she exhaled slowly. "They'd been arrested along with six others that night," she said, rubbing away the tears, "all members of an anti-mutant hate group. Mom had been shuttling them around to all their locations; and Dad…" She squeezed her jaws together, lifting her eyes to his. "The reason I didn't hear any signs of intrusion? Turns out he led them right in. Brought those bastards into our home and gave them _fucking_ _permission_ to assault his daughters. Let them beat the shit out me and break two of my ribs in order to keep me from interfering; his way of 'protecting' his non-mutant child while the other was violently mutilated."

Part of her expected him to react in disgust; fury; anything indicating his disapproval. But there was none of that: while his features were as stony as ever, the intensity of those bright blue orbs—so focused on her—was enough to make her heart skip all over again. She drew in a breath, carefully released it. "Four innocent people were killed, including one human bystander, and not a day goes by that I'm not haunted by the fact that my parents are responsible for their deaths," her head drooped slightly. "Their own daughter's, for God's sake…"

"Is that why you help us in the manner that you do," Ben asked, "to atone for their sins?"

"It's not up to me to atone for them," she asserted, lifting her eyes to his, "or anyone else. They made a conscious choice, and they'll have to deal with the consequences. As for why I help…" She sighed quietly, shaking her head. "It's just the right thing to do. For mutants and humans alike. And if serving the mutant community means I get to honor Kit in some way…then I'm right where I need to be. Regardless of anyone's opinion."

He tilted his head slightly, and something about the subtle shift in his eyes had her heart fluttering, and she pursed her lips as she lowered her gaze from his. "It's strange, though: after everything they've done, I thought I'd be consumed with hate, but…" She shook her head slowly. "Truth is, I feel _nothing_ for them. Absolutely nothing." With that declaration, Lara felt her shoulders sag with fatigue. It wasn't unusual for the memories to take a toll on her, but voicing them aloud had made it a more cathartic experience than usual.

And then Ben was reaching out to cover her hand with his, a consoling gesture that had her lower lip quivering at the contact. His touch was so warm.

"I know what it is to suffer loss," he said gently, "to feel utterly helpless as those you love are cruelly ripped away from you. To think that—despite your best efforts—the fault still ultimately lies with you, and you alone." His hand tightened around hers. "I know because I've lost those who were dearest to me as well."

She could only stare at their joined hands. "Your family," she breathed.

"Yes. Including a child of my own."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes flicking to the tattoo on his arm. "The daughter of Erik Lehnsherr." Lara could sense the way he stiffened, and after a long moment of silence, she was hardly surprised when she felt his hand slip away.

Sighing through her nose, she kept her gaze averted. "I've known since you first demonstrated your power for me. There aren't many mutants who are known for their ability to manipulate metals, and…" When she did dare a glance at him—at _Erik_—her eyes locked with his, and she felt her stomach involuntarily flip. "Suffice to say, Magneto tends to get a lot more coverage in the news than others." Particularly during his controversial trial over Kennedy's assassination; and the poignant soliloquy he'd given during his attack on the White House; not to mention his involvement in the battle of Cairo, and his subsequent efforts to put an end to that genocidal mutant's plans. Yes: his was an image forever ingrained in her memory, though it wasn't simply due to his crimes. "A man whose family was murdered right before his eyes. I know very well who you are."

His eyes simply held hers for what felt like an eternity. "You knew," he whispered at last.

She nodded, letting the quiet linger between them once more.

"All this time, you've known," he pressed, "and yet, you've said nothing."

"You gave me a false name, which clearly indicates you don't want anyone knowing that you're here. As such, I respect your wish to remain anonymous, even to the other mutants in my care."

"Even if it means endangering them in the process? Having an essential fugitive in your care?"

"You're not going to endanger them," she told him with great certainty. "You would do everything you could to protect them."

He blinked, seeming to discreetly clench his jaw beneath his cheeks.

Lara gave a subtle shake of her head. "I made it clear to you that your past indiscretions won't have any bearing on how you're treated here, and I stand by what I said. It's not my place to be judge and jury; as a doctor, my concern is always going to your health, first and foremost."

There was the barest furrow of his brow. "Because you feel it is your duty."

She lifted her chin slightly. "Because it's the right thing to do," she amended, hesitating only briefly before adding, "Erik."

Once again, he fell silent, an emotion she couldn't quite decipher emanating from those intense blue orbs. This time, it was he who turned his gaze away from hers, and Lara released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Despite how heavy her heart still was, talking to him had alleviated some of the tension in her mind, and she didn't even try to pretend that she wasn't admiring the strong lines of his profile in that moment. It was hardly appropriate to confess an attraction towards one of her patients, but for once in her professional career, she couldn't bring herself to care. Truth was, in a matter of a few short days, the man sitting before her had managed to captivate her in a way that no one else ever had, and there was no disputing the fact that being in his mere presence had an incredibly calming effect on her. It was a feeling she subconsciously clung to, one she wished would never go away…

"You have trouble sleeping, don't you, Doctor?"

She gave a slight start at his question, following his gaze to her cot in the opposite corner of the room.

"Magda and Nina were my entire world. Since losing them, there are nights when I do not sleep," he admitted, looking at her, "and judging by the pristine condition of your cot, this is something you understand all too well."

Hearing this had her heart swelling painfully, and she dug her fingernails into her palm against the burning ache. "Some nights are more difficult than others," she conceded, "but work can be a good distraction from the pain. And most days, I'm so wrapped up in what I'm doing that it's easy to just nod off while sitting here," she inclined her head towards her desk. "Not ideal, but being in this field, you take any form of rest you can get, sufficient or not. Gets a bit harder when Claude can't be here to share the load."

He tilted his head, seeming to study her in a way that made her pulse flutter. "You ought to devote more of your time to rest, Doctor. For the sake of your own well-being."

Lifting her brows, she huffed out a weak laugh. "Oh yeah? So now my patients are looking out for me instead?"

"Someone has to."

She felt her smile fade. The finality in his tone had been absolute, and as they continued at stare at one another, she could feel the gradual rise of heat to her cheeks. As she opened her mouth to—

"_Doktor!"_ Elias suddenly burst through the open doorway, snapping them both to attention. He threw brief glance at Erik before looking back at her and announcing, "_Du musst kommen. _Four more patients have arrived. Car accident: two critically injured…"

In an instant, all traces of fatigue and sorrow were pushed aside as she leapt up from her chair, already making a mental checklist as she made her way around the desk—

"Doctor." Erik's firm hand on her wrist halted her in her tracks, and she turned to see that his eyes, while steady, were full of concern. "You really must rest."

She could only stare at him, her pulse fluttering involuntarily as she looked at him sadly. "I can't," she rasped.

Their eyes remained locked a moment longer, and though she detected the clench of his jaw, he released his hold on her. Still feeling the lingering warmth of his fingers on her skin, Lara hurried over to Elias, listening as he filled her in on the details pertaining to their newest arrivals.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was. Late? Early? Hardly relevant as she automatically took a seat behind her desk once more. All that mattered was that they'd managed to get their patients stabilized, and she could put her mind at ease now that they were resting comfortably.

But could she? Resting her head in her hands, Lara heaved a great sigh. Despite how exhausted she was, her mind was still going a mile a minute, conjuring up images from the day that were enough to twist her heart all over again. From Stefan's pale, lifeless form on the gurney, to the distortion of Kit's face punctuated by her pain-filled cries, to the clear concern in Erik's features as his eyes bore into hers…

_You really must rest._

I'm so tired, she thought, that simple statement overtaking her mind as she laid her head down on one arm. I'm just…so tired…

* * *

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but the sensation of being lifted had her stirring out of slumber. Peeling her eyes open, Lara realized that Erik was carrying her in his arms, and in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about him potentially aggravating his leg.

"What are you…?" She managed sleepily.

"Shhh," he soothed, and then it was as if they were…_gliding_ across the room. Such a smooth movement that there was no other word for it as he brought her over to the cot.

"Erik?" She asked, feeling herself being settled upon the mattress.

And that's when he started to sing.

"_Odpocznij moje dziecko, _

_dzień się skończył…" _

Her lips parted on an intake of breath, listening to the soothing sound of his voice as she blinked slowly up at him.

"…_słońce zaświeci, _

_gdy przyjdzie poranek…"_

The words. There was something so beautiful about them, but so sad at the same time.

"_Ale teraz jest ciemno i świat jest spokojny…"_

Lara could feel her eyelids becoming heavy, and as he grazed a hand over her cheek, she surrendered herself to sleep once more, his voice still reaching her ears as she drifted off.

"…_więc daj odpocząć oczom swym i zaśnij,_

_więc daj odpocząć…" _


	6. Part VI

The faint sound of voices had her brow furrowing, and as they grew stronger in her ears, Lara opened her eyes to gentle morning light spilling in through the window. For a long moment, she simply laid there, blinking slowly, realizing how relaxed her body actually was after sleeping on the cot.

Where Erik had brought her to rest.

Feeling her heart flutter, she moved to sit up, pausing when something fell from her chest and landed on the mattress beside her. She stared at it: a silver locket. One that did not belong to her, but as she picked it up to inspect it…That chain, she thought, cradling the length with her other palm. She'd seen it before; caught glimpses of it beneath Erik's shirt whenever she looked at him. Her lips parted on an intake of breath. If he'd left this for her to find…

A muffled call somewhere outside her door pulled her from her thoughts, and Lara closed her hand around the locket as she swung her legs over the side of the cot. Opening the door, she stepped out and immediately noticed multiple volunteers hustling through the inner chamber, most of them carrying various crates of supplies to the stockroom. Her heart hammered in her chest. That could only mean one thing as she looked around for—

As she turned, she nearly bumped into him. "Claude," she exhaled in relief, pulling her elder colleague in for a hug. "God, you made it."

"We did," Claude said, "pushed through ze entire night, and managed to arrive about two hours ago. Supplies are still being unloaded as we speak."

Two hours? She pulled back to look at him. "Why didn't you wake me as soon as you got in? I could have given you a hand."

"We were asked not to deesturb you."

She blinked. "By whom?"

"I almost couldn't believe my eyes," his voice dropped low, "but Erik Lehnsherr 'imself insisted upon it. He was one of your patients while we were gone?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but words seemed to fail her in that instant, and all she could do was sigh softly.

Claude, however, gave her a knowing look. "He introduced 'imself as Ben, so let us keep it that way, _oui?"_

She managed a smile of gratitude for him.

"_En tous cas,_" he said, returning to a conversational volume, "Ben 'ad been sitting outside your door, requesting you be allowed to rest. 'E said you'd 'ad quite a difficult night, and since you were still asleep, I agreed it would be best to leave you unless it was urgent. I was able to handle matters in ze meantime."

Her heart swelled, but at the same time… "And where is he now?"

"Left shortly after we arrived. Said 'is leg 'ad 'ealed enough for 'im to travel again."

Deep down, it was the answer she'd been expecting, but she still felt the sting of disappointment pierce her chest. "He left alone?"

"No," Claude said, "a volunteer took 'im and a few ozers to ze train station, so 'e shall be accompanied for a time, at least."

On his way, she thought. To where? She'd probably never know, but wherever Erik did end up, she could only hope that he'd find the peace that he deserved. "I'm glad he's not alone."

"_Oui_. 'E also said to give you zis when you woke up," he held up a metal thermos, "a special coffee 'e brewed for you; said it would 'elp get you zrough ze day. I zink you made quite an impression on him, _mon amie._"

A wave of warmth surged through her, Lara smiling gently as she accepted the thermos with her free hand. This final gesture from him was just as touching as it had been the first time. Yeah; he made quite the impression on _me_ as well…

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Claude said, "Take some breakfast, Lara; Elias and I will look after zem until you're ready to make your rounds."

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

He gave a nod. "Elias?" As Elias came over, the two of them spoke quietly, heading for the occupied cots on the far wall.

With a sigh, Lara looked down at the locket in her hand. A reminder of Erik that, while amplifying the ache in her heart, managed to provide some degree of comfort as she rubbed her thumb over the intricate design in the surface of the metal.

Erik, she thought, her eyes drifting shut as she closed her fingers around the locket once more.

* * *

_**~One Week Later~**_

"Still hurts there?"

When the girl nodded, Lara eased her fingers away from her ankle. "Okay, Evi, thank you." The thirteen-year-old had come to them the day before yesterday with a sprained ankle, and compared the grapefruit-sized swell she'd had then, this was a marked improvement.

"Swelling has already gone down significantly," she reported to her parents, "and you can see the bruising is fading a bit here. We'll need to keep icing it at regular intervals to help ease any pain she's still having, but she should heal up in a few more days. Keep her on the crutches until then, and then start putting some weight on it after that. Just remember to take it slow, right, Evi?"

"_Ja_," Evi replied, smiling sheepishly. Lara couldn't help but smile in return.

"_Danke_, _Doktor_," Evi's mother said, her German accent heavy.

After a few more verbal notes, Lara set about re-wrapping the compression bandage around the girl's foot, being particularly careful not to aggravate the delicate skin of her webbed toes. Securing it with two metal fasteners, she stood back and let the parents take over as they helped Evi situate herself on her crutches.

"Lara?" She turned as Claude approached from the receiving room. "A courier just dropped zis off for you," he held an ivory-colored envelope out to her.

Her brow furrowed. "Courier?" She took the envelope he was holding out to her. Typically, mail was delivered to her clinic in the main town; it was only on a rare occasion that they had anything delivered directly out here. All that was written on the front was _Attn: Dr. Lara Nolan, D.O._ "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Per'aps not, but you should 'ave a look at ze return address."

She looked at him a moment, then back down at the envelope. Turning it over, she read the address that was stamped across the seal…She blinked, and as she read it again, she felt her eyes widen:

_**XAVIER'S SCHOOL**_

_**FOR**_

_**GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**_

_**1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center**_

_**Westchester County, NY**_ _**10560**_

X…avier? Anyone who wasn't at least familiar with that name...

_Charles would be rather fond of you, I think._

Her heart skipped a beat. "Who was the courier?"

"A mutant, but not who you are zinking. 'E was fast—very fast. One moment, 'e was in front of me, and zen _poof!_ Gone. I don't zink I even blinked, and 'e was gone."

Despite feeling a slight twinge of disappointment, she gave an affirming nod and proceeded to tear open the envelope. Unfolding the note within, her eyes fell upon a smaller document cradled within the page, and as she processed what it was she was actually looking at, her jaw slowly dropped. "Oh, my…" She breathed, bringing a hand to her lips.

"What is it?" Claude asked.

Slowly lowering her hand, she angled the document for him to see. "Does that say what I think it says?" She whispered.

She watched as Claude's eyes went wide. "_Mon…mon Dieu!"_ He rasped. Reaching for it, he held the document in his hands as though it was fragile. "Lara," his voice was hushed, "zi-zis is a check for eighty-zousand dollars!"

A shuddering breath passed her lips. So she had read that right: a check for eighty-thousand dollars. Written out to _her_.

But why…? Glancing down at the note, she read the words that had been written in flowing cursive, and pulled in a discreet breath.

_To help further your cause, at the request of an old friend. _

_With much gratitude, _

_Charles F. Xavier_

Stunned was hardly an adequate word as she blinked slowly. "A donation," she murmured.

He looked at her, his blue eyes positively alight. _"_From Charles Xavier 'imself? I never would 'ave imagined…" The underlying sense of relief that overtook his gaze was enough to make her heart clench, and he wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. "_C'est_ _incroyable_, Lara."

Yes, she agreed, and through the cascade of her vacillating emotions, she gave a true smile.

It wasn't long before Claude had informed the nurses about their generous benefactor, and from where she sat on one of the empty cots, Lara observed while they celebrated amongst themselves at one of the long tables. She sighed to herself. So much could be done to continue caring for their patients now, and as her colleagues raised their coffee cups, she caught the murmur of Xavier's name at the end of their toast.

But she knew better. Absently, her hand drifted to the locket resting below the hollow of her throat, her thoughts inevitably drifting to the man who she knew truly deserved their gratitude. Coincidentally enough, as she became aware of where she was sitting, it dawned on her that this was the very cot where Erik Lehnsherr had spent his days recuperating in her care. Beneath her chest, she felt her heart expand as she smiled sadly.

Erik, she thought, pressing her palm against the locket. For what you've done, I will never forget you.

**THE END**


End file.
